


A Wrestler's Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Wrestler's Heart

Dana was watching Four Arm's wrestling match with Humungusaur. Four Arms was winning of course.

"Come on Four Arms, you can do it!"

"Thanks babe, I will."

Four Arms had Humungusaur pinned down. Ten seconds passed and Four Arms won.

"Four Arms you were great!"

"Thanks babe."

Four Arms spun Dana around happily and swung her around and then he kissed her.

"Sweetheart, babe, you make me smile you know that?"

"Yeah I know."

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"I am in love with you."

"Yeah, I know that too."

"Do you wanna get some dinner babe?"

"Sure let's go."

And so they enjoyed their dinner and had a wonderful time together.


End file.
